School's in Session
by AnimatorWriter
Summary: Because his superiors feel Ed isn't getting a proper education, they send him to Ouran High, with Hawkeye and Mustang acting as parents, where he meets the Host Club. Naturally, there will be insanity. But what if there's an alternate reason for Ed being sent to school? And who are the twin phantoms who Ed keeps seeing out in the garden? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I am alive. No, I haven't worked on any of my other stories much recently. My life is insane, and my brain is more so. I'm sorry, but I'll keep trying ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . that was pretty obvious, so just read the story ^^**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

As Haruhi wandered through the school grounds, she chose to take a break and look through the garden. They were in full bloom, so she saw an array of bright colors. As she wandered, she saw to children. They looked about her age, maybe a little younger, but they were the mirror image of each other.

One was a boy with slightly long strawberry-blond hair, tied into a tight ponytail. He wasn't wearing a uniform, instead favoring a dark green shirt with a silver Greek Theta and jeans, along with dark blue tennis shoes. He gazed ahead of himself and his doppelganger with intense blue eyes.

Next to him, a girl sat with the exact same hair and eye color, though her hair was longer and tied with a blue ribbon. Her clothes were the same, though instead of a Sigma, her shirt had a silver Ksi and her shoes were actually black boots.

"Brother," the girl said wistfully.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we can return soon?"

"Perhaps."

The conversation continued with the girl asking questions about there past and if they would go back somewhere, only for the brother to give a vague response.

"Excuse me, are you two lost?" Haruhi asked.

"Very lost," the sister said with rather empty eyes. "So lost, you'd say it was madness."

"Sister, choose your words more carefully," the brother scolded in a dulled tone.

"My apologies, brother."

"You two do know you're on school property, right?" Haruhi piped up, hoping the two would leave.

"Yes it is," the brother said, not removing his gaze from wherever it led to.

"I believe she wishes us to leave, brother," the sister said, vocalizing Haruhi's thoughts.

You're most likely right, sister," the brother said. "But before we leave, we must perform our task."

"What task?" Haruhi asked, almost startled by the seriousness from the two.

The twins smiled rather uncertainty, and pressed their hands together. With a flash of light, the two repaired a formally broken vase that was lying about. They gave Haruhi smiles that were worse than anything the Hatichin twins could muster; this grin was insane and belonged on a pair of psychopaths.

"You won't say a word, will you, dear friend?" the sister inquired with a slight wink. Haruhi gulped, not sure what the twins were capable and gave a nod. The two seemed pleased with her answer, and within a second, they were gone.

Haruhi blinked, trying to see if it was all some illusion, a prank by the twins, but there was nothing different. She backed away from the garden and sprinted back to the school building, both worried she was late for class . . .

. . . and worried for her life.

Chapter 1

Edward wasn't happy. Usually, it was he just didn't look happy, but that wasn't the case today. This time, he was actually walking on a street in a country called 'Japan' on his way to a prestigious school for rich children, neither of which he considered himself. According to his new orders, he was to attend a school in another school for a year, NOT get expelled, and get passing grades at least. WHY he was at school? Apparently someone felt he wasn't getting a proper education and needed to go to high school, even if only for a year. This didn't just anger the young alchemist, it really ticked him off. Mainly because he was now constantly sick with worry about Al being without him, even if Maes said he'd take care of Al. Ed sighed as he reached the school building.

Now, despite everything he has ever faced, this school was one of the weirdest. It was pink. Very PINK. Ed also saw there were a few students loitering around front, a few turning their heads to give him a glance. They would quickly tell their friends of his presence, and the stares quickly multiplied as Edward walked toward the door. By the time he was across the (ridiculously large) courtyard, all the students were staring at him in curiosity. While passing some students, the blond heard words such as "commoner" or "foreigner" from his new peers, though the first seemed to be the most popular. Ed simply sighed as he entered the (even more ridiculously large) school building.

It was a repeat of the courtyard. Students stared, would comment that he was a "commoner", and stare. Before long, Ed was approached by a pair of twins with fiery red hair and cunning yellow eyes. He noted that the look they possessed was clearly scheming.

"So, you're the new scholarship student," the first said.

"And what's more, you got a perfect score in record time," the other added.

"So?" Ed snarled, not enjoying the attention he was receiving.

"You did the test in half an hour," the twins said in unison.

"That doesn't explain why you stopped me from getting to class," Ed replied, more agitated.

"We just would like to see if you want to join a club," the first said, smiling more.

"Thanks, but no thanks," replied the irritable blond. "I came to study, not make friends."

"Aw, come on," the second whined. "Just a peek?"

"No."

With that, Ed slipped away from the twins (who were starting to get on his nerves) and make his way to class. Taking out his map of the school, Ed just managed to make it to class on time.

(WAY TO LAZY, SO SKIPPING TO LUNCH)

The day was only half way through, and the day had already been going downhill. Ed had to deal with those twins pestering him every time he wasn't in class, just barely managed to avoid running into several other students in his haste, and he had to put up with lectures about things he already knew.

All in all, this day had sucked. A lot.

"HEY!" a horribly familiar voice called. Ed turned with tense muscles and came face to faces with the twins. Again.

"Why don't you to just leave me alone?" Ed nearly whined.

"Actually, we came to warn you," the two said.

"Why?"

"Because the guy who's the boss of our club may come looking for you," the second twin said.

"And what could I possibly offer him?" Ed asked in pure irritation.

"He's the one who wanted you to join the club," the twins said bluntly. "If we had to recommend for you to do something, it'd be to find a corner of the lunch hall before he finds you."

"If he's worse than you two, I think I'll take that advice," replied the blond before he walked to a corner where there were a few Class 1-D students; mainly, Kasanoda.

"Hey, you must be the new student," Kasanoda said. Ed nodded and asked if he could sit with the Kasanoda, to which he said yes.

"People keep saying you're really smart," Kasanoda said, trying not to let silence cling in the air.

"I simply learned most of this stuff already," Ed replied.

"Well, however you want to look at it, you already have to be extremely smart to pass the exams, let alone get a perfect score," Kasanoda admitted.

"If you think so," the former replied. "I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for my dad."

While the lie slipped through his lips, Ed couldn't help but think about how being sent to this school was Roy's fault. The colonel and Riza had come with him to pose as his parents until school was over and they returned to Amestris.

"Well, I think it's pretty impressive," Kasanoda stated, before something came to him. "Why are you sitting next to me? Almost everyone tries to avoid me."

"Yeah, I noticed," Ed replied.

"So why?"

"No one was sitting here," Ed replied bluntly, making Kasanoda feel he got stabbed.

"I mean that people tend to avoid me because I'm intimidating."

At the comment, Ed actually laughed. He nearly CHOCKED laughing. When he had regained himself, he was still grinning wildly.

"You? Scary?" he asked incredulously. "No offense, but I've seen things WAY scarier than you."

"You're kidding, right?" Kasanoda commented. "Other than the Black Magic Club, everyone sees me as the scariest kid around by just looks."

"If you want to get technical, what I've seen wasn't a kid," Ed said, his expression turning grim in memory.

Kasanoda would've retaliated, but the bell rang and the two had to get to their next classes.

(ANOTHER HORRIBLE TIME SKIP TO AFTER CLASS)

After the final bell rang, signaling the beginning of club activities, Ed had packed away his papers and was planning to go back home. Then again, home had Hawkeye and Mustang, so he re-planned to stay in the school library and read a bit before going home. He might get chewed out for coming home late, but he really didn't care, considering TECHNICALLY they weren't his real parents.

As he was walking down the halls, Ed felt suspiciously like he was being followed by a set of eyes. Turning nervously, Ed was met with a two figures he really didn't want to see again today.

"HEY!" Ed cried out, "LET ME GO YOU B******'S!"

"Not until you've seen the foolish lord," they said in unison before knocking Ed unconscious.

Because Ed has seen so much and been through so many horrible things in his life, it would only make sense he suffered from nightmares, so as the twins dragged the unconscious alchemist away, they repeatedly heard him mutter in his sleep. About what, they didn't understand, but they could only wonder.

They reached the Music Room, which was surrounded by girls who hadn't been let in yet. After getting through the crowd, the twins burst through the door and promptly closed it before anyone else could get in.

"Hey boss," the two twins called. "We got him."

"Did you really have to knock him unconscious, Hikaru?" a brown haired girl (disguised as a boy) asked.

"What else did you expect from the twins?" a taller boy with glasses inquired.

"Well, he probably wouldn't have come without a fight," Hikaru said.

Before anyone else could speak, the boy started twitching as he woke with clear, even frightened eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked scowling deeply. He absolutely hated being in a situation where he was basically a captive.

"Well, my dear boy," a tall blond said elegantly, "we wish for you to join the Host Club."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, that's it for now. I will keep going with reviews, so comments are appreciated ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am BACK! So, this is the new chapter, I hope you like it ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing else, so just read the story and get on with it X3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Ed simply stared. This group of boys (well, there was a girl, but he could question that later) had asked him to join a club, which he had no interest in, after dragging him there and knocking him out.

"You can't be serious," he said, slightly dumbfounded. "You drag me in here after pestering me all day, and assume I'm going to join this club? No way in hell."

The tall blond boy gasped dramatically along with the twins and a short boy clutching a bunny. The other three just looked unaffected. But the blond was starting to get teary eyed.

"You MUST join the Host Club!" he cried (literally). "You are so UNIQUE! It would be a CRIME not to show off your appearance to the world!"

"If anything, I prefer to keep a low profile," Ed huffed while tugging at his shirt collar. "And why me? Back home, I'm someone to avoid."

"But now you're here!" the tall blond started. And here comes the rant. "You have unusually long hair, something that we don't see often if at all. Your golden eyes posses a fire that will burn with the intensity of a thousand suns, yet never hot enough to harm a soul. You have the physique of a very strong young man. You wear gloves, an unusual choice of accessory, maybe suggesting a tragic past, where you use your gloves to hide scars. You behave in such a manner, suggesting you don't care, when you must hide a tender heart of a true hero!" By the end, Ed gave the club a look that showed he wasn't amused.

"Look, I have better things to do than stay in some stupid club," Ed said matter-of-factly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to the library."

"NO!" Tamaki exclaimed, grabbing Ed's sleeve (thankfully the left one). "YOU MUST JOIN! WITH YOUR LONG BLOND LOCKS, STUNNING GOLDEN EYES AND UNUSUAL ACCENT, YOU WOULD BECOME ALMOST AS POPULAR AS MYSLEF!" Edward simply stared at the arrogant second year, and could only rub his forehead in frustration.

"I really don't care," he said, barely containing his frustration. "So, if you have no other business besides being an annoying distraction, I think I'll take my leave."

Tamaki started to blub up, hoping that would soften the alchemist's heart, but Edward had grown (mostly) immune to puppy dog eyes, so he just walked out with a huff.

"Well, that was a good fifteen minutes lost of our business," Kyoya grunted, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "I highly doubt that that Elric fellow is going to join, Tamaki. He doesn't seem the type of person who would show off like you do." Tamaki's expression only turned to one of determination.

"I will not loose to this Edward Elric," he declared. "He WILL become one of our hosts, even if I have to use trickery and deceit."

"What do you know about deceit, boss?" the twins asked. At this, the self-proclaimed king froze, and began muttering to himself about how he lacked the ability to lie as the twins did.

"Maybe we should just be friendly with Edo-kun and let him see what we do," Hunny recommended. "Maybe we could learn more about his personality that way too."

"While I agree more with Hunny-sempai more than I do with Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi spoke up finally, "I don't think Edward-sempai is easily tricked or very social. Maybe it'd be best if we just let him be and not force him to join at all."

"No way the boss is going to give up on this Ed-sempai guy," the twins said truthfully. "You know how he can get when he's determined to do something."

Haruhi sighed, knowing very well how right the twins were. Tamaki wouldn't give up until, one way or another, he got what he wanted. This Edward Elric was just his next unfortunate victim.

~Meanwhile and later. . .

Edward was walking done the streets toward his temporary home with Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye, or as the colonel loved to rub in his face, his 'parents'. Ed couldn't help but kick a near by pebble as he reached the apartment door. Taking his spare key, he unlocked the door and walked inside.

"I'm back," he called, refusing to call this place home since it was only for the school year.

"Well, hello Fullmetal," Mustang said in greeting.

"Hi Ed," Riza said happily. She really couldn't help but feel glad she was supposed to pose as Edward's mother, for one because she needed to continuing 'babysitting' the colonel, but she also really did care for Edward. "Do you have any homework?"

"No, I did it during study hall," Ed said before putting his bag down. "The only subjects I think I might have issues with are language and art."

"Well, that's good to hear," Riza said, smiling slightly. "If that's the case, would you be a dear and check the mail. Maybe Al sent you a letter."

At the mention of a possible letter, Edward dashed out the door toward the mail box. He skimmed through the letters as he walked back toward the door, not noticing the person in front of him until he ran into them.

"Sorry," he said. When he got a good look at who he ran into, he paled visibly. It was a girl with short, boyish-style brown hair and brown eyes the size of dinner plates. She was the girl he saw with the Host Club.

"Oh, you must be Edward," she said politely. "My name's Haruhi. I'm sorry about the other Host Club members. They can be a little too excitable, ESPECIALLY Tamaki."

"I guess as long as they try to leave me alone in the future," Edward said in a forgiving manor. "Um, Haruhi, do mind if I ask a question that was bugging me earlier?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you with the Host Club and dressed with a boy's uniform if you're a girl?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is that for the chapter ^^ Sorry if you get to read this chapter twice, but something wasn't working, so the whole thing was one paragraph, and being a little OCD, I had to fix it. Hopefully this is easier to read ^^**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**~AW**


End file.
